When Seeley Comes Marching Home
by puckishprosecutor
Summary: Booth has to spend some time serving his country. What will happen when he comes home. Warning 3 hankies needed for one scene.


First "It all Began With A Question" is in research with a friend who had a mild emergency and is doing some research with me. I will have another chapter or 2 or 3 or maybe the rest up by Monday I promise. If I don't you can send me Barney tapes narrated by Jim Belushi.

Is it enough my Cubs are torturing me right now?

This is dedicated to our fighting men and women all over the world. I heard "When Johnny Comes Marching Home Again" and knew I had to write a story like this.

3 hanky warning for parts of this story.

When Seeley Comes Marching Home Again

Booth had been called up for a special assignment with his old Army unit. He couldn't tell them where he was going just that he would be gone for an undertermined length of time.

When he left it had been 3 months since his surgery and he had just been about to return to work with the FBI and the Jeffersonian when the orders had come in.

The night before he left Angela and Hodgins had hosted a send off for him at Hodgins estate.

The party was filled with emotion as his friends, no his second family, was so worried about him. These people had become his closest friends and his family.

Cam, his ex lover who had become his dear friend once they realized that they weren't meant to be together and who could always make him laugh.

Hodgins who he had developed a male bond with and had become his closest male friend over the last year. They shared a lot of laughs together and had developed a deep mutual respect of each other both as men and as professionals.

Angela who could drive him nuts sometimes but she was a dear friend as well and she always made him laugh even when she embarassed him to pieces.

The other squints dropped by during the party to wish him luck and say good-bye. Even the short terms one had become friends with him.

He even talked to Zach on the phone who was soon to be released to part time work. He was sad that he would miss his return but would look forward to seeing him on his return.

Sweets was there. He had relied on him a lot during his recovery and they had become friends. They had talked about everything but the white elephant in the room.

Okay it wasn't a white elephant. It was the beautiful woman who was his partner and she was hardly an elephant. She was gorgeous and the woman he loved. The white elephant was his refusal to talk about it with Sweets or anyone else because he thought she'd run from him if she knew. And he wasn't sure if she had any feelings for him at all.

She was there of course. She had originally said she wouldn't come but knew it meant a lot to him.

They shared a lot of looks during the party. Everyone noticed. Even Hodgins dog, a cute bichon frise named Jefferson noticed.

Finally the party was coming to an end as he had an early flight and wanted to see Parker one more time before he left. Bones had offered to take him to the airport.

He hugged everyone goodbye and there was a lot of tears and well wishes and shouts of come back soon as he left.

The next morning Brennan picked him up at his place. Not a lot was said between them as she took him to Rebecca's and let him have a some time alone with Parker while she sat in her car waiting for him.

Nothing was said on the way to the airport as she was originally going to just drop him off but decided to go with him until they made her leave.

They didn't say much but suddenly it was time for him to leave.

He said, "Take good care of yourself. I will miss you and I will miss our work. If you don't mind would you spend a little time with Parker while I'm gone? Maybe you and your Dad can do something with him. Angela and Hodgins have also said they will spend time with him."

She said, "Of course. I will miss you too. You better hurry back. You have so much to come home too. You have Parker, you have your work, you have our friends and you have other things too."

What exactly those other things were was left unsaid for a minute.

He hugged her and they pulled apart and on complete impulse she took his face in her hands and kissed him on the lips. He responded by putting his arms around her and kissing her back.

They pulled apart breathlessly and she put her hand on his cheek and said, "There's more where that came from if you want it."

He said, "I do want it and so much more. I'll hurry back."

He wanted to say "I love you" but wasn't sure if it was the right time. They shared a quick kiss again and he was off. She watched him until she couldn't see him anymore.

She returned to work at the Jeffersonian and immediately buried herself in her work. She was there everh minute she could be.

Angela tried to get her to talk and she did talk to her a little bit and even told her what had happened at the airport.

Their communication was limited. He was very busy. She told him what she was able to about work. Her new partner wasn't bad, he just wasn't him. They enjoyed working together and he was a married man with 4 kids so Booth was glad to know he wouldn't hit on her. He even knew the guy and had recommended him for the job.

Brennan did spend some time with Parker who really really missed his Dad but liked spending time with Dr. Bones and Uncle Max.

Hodgins and Angela did their best to make sure Brennan wasn't alone very much when she wasn't busy working. They were back together and unofficially engaged. She even became closer friends with Cam.

She also spent time with her family. She didn't realize how many people in her life truly loved and cared about her until now. They wanted to make sure she got through this seperation as easily as possible.

They were also in a weird way happy to see she was letting herself be affected. They were looking forward to seeing Booth come home not only because they missed him but wanted to see what would happen for them when he did.

All Booth could think about was getting his mission done so he could get home. That airport kiss had been so unexpected but so hot and so full of promise.

He couldn't help but wonder what would happen when he came home. He couldn't tell her much if anything about what he was doing because of security so mostly he just read her emails and replied he was hoping she was okay and not in danger and enjoyed the work.

Finally the commander of the operation declared it was done.

When he had his meeting with him, the commander said, "Booth you are a fine soldier and a credit to our country and to our armed forces. Now you can go home to the woman in the picture you have taped above your bed in your quarters. She must be someone very special."

Booth smiled and said, "She sure is and she's waiting for me back home. Speaking of which can I fly a supersonic fighter plane back home? That would be the quickest wouldn't it?"

The commander shook his hand and said, "Sorry you can't but that woman is gorgeous. I don't blame you for wanting to hurry home. "

Booth ran to the airfield after packing his stuff and got the next plane out of there. It had been six months to the day.

He was looking forward to everything on his return home. He was even looking forward to seeing Sweets!

But most of all he wanted to get home because of According to Jim reruns. They didn't have them overseas. He had just missed Jim Belushi so much.

Of course he was kidding, he couldn't wait to get home to see his Bones.

He got off the plane in Washington. He decided to keep his return a surprise.

He went first to Parker's school where he checked in with the principal's office first to announce his arrival. The principal came out of his office to shake his hand and said, "Mr. Booth we are so happy you came home safely. There's a very anxious 4th grader waiting for you. Why don't you go on and surprise his class. I will call the teacher on the interschool phone system to let her know what's happening."

The principal put a quick call into the teacher who told him to tell Booth to wait outside the classroom when he got there.

He walked over to the classroom and knocked.

The teacher came out and said she had an idea.

She returned to the classroom and said, "Parker Booth can you see what's at the door? It's a susprise."

Parker opened the door to see his father standing there. He threw his arms around him shouting "Daddy!"

The teacher had tears streaming down her face as the whole class cheered.

Booth said, "I wanted to surprise you. I didn't know until the last minute I would be able to come home right away so I wanted to get home and there was a plane in a few minutes and I had to hurry. Mrs. Nelson can I take Parker for the rest of the day?"

Mrs. Nelson said, "Of course you can and welcome home."

The two Booths walked out of the school hand and hand both talking at once.

Booth assured his son he never would go away again. He had signed his final papers he was discharged for good.

Parker asked, "Where are we going now? Dr. Bones really misses you. She told me herself. Does she know you're home?"

Booth said, "No, and we're going to go by the Jeffersonian now to see her. And then maybe the three of us will go somewhere. I think they will let her have the rest of the day off." And he thought to himself, "maybe a week, a month we need some time alone together."

All he had been able to think about for 6 months was that kiss. It was most of what had kept him going. He knew if he didn't return he'd never find out where it would lead to.

When they arrived at the Jeffersonian he was let through by the guard, a veteran himself of Vietnam who had a son who was in Iraq, who shook his hand and said "Welcome home, Agent Booth. We missed you around here."

He walked into the main portion of the office. He saw Angela, Cam and Hodgins were on the platform but where was Bones?

He walked over and calmly said, "Anyone missing a Special Agent around here?"

Angela squeled and was the first to hug him. Cam hugged him next and Hodgins hugged him as well.

He saw Zach and said, "Glad to see you back in action Zach." And they shook hands.

Finally he heard a very familiar voice saying, "I'm looking at these drawings Angela. They look like the victim could be Mr. Jones. I think you're right."

Brennan was walking towards the platform looking at the drawing she was talking about as she walked.

Booth quietly shushed Parker from saying anything as everyone watched to see what would happen.

Angela whispered , "Parker I think your Dad might want a little time alone with Dr. Brennan so get ready to scoot at my signal."

Finally Brennan looked up and saw Booth standing there.

Papers scattered everywhere and alarm bells went off wildly as she forgot to badge in and dashed up the stairs and into his waiting arms.

They shared a kiss that would melt the polar ice caps as the others discreetly walked away leaving them alone.

Booth held her in his arms and said, "I'm glad you're happy to see me. I missed you so much. "

She said, "I missed you too. It feels like it's been 6 hundred years not 6 months. Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?"

He said, "I didn't know until the last minute and there was a plane about ready to leave. I didn't want to waste one second."

They shared another kiss and he thought _This is impossible she's even more beautiful than when I left. How could someone be so beautiful and it be legal?_

She thought to herself _This is so right. He's home. Where will the day and tonight take us? I can't wait to find out._

He said, "I told Parker we'd spend the day together and I would like you to come along if you don't mind. I already spoke to Rebecca she said he has a birthday party sleepover tonight so we can have some time alone later."

She said, "Actually why don't you and Parker have this afternoon to yourselves and we'll have time tomorrow. I need some time to collect myself and we're almost done here. If I can get this wrapped up maybe we can go away together."

He said, "That would be the best idea of all especially since I don't have to return to work for another 10 days."

He found Parker in Angela's office and they were off with Booth promising to meet Brennan at her place when he was ready.

Brennan walked up to Angela's office because she needed some girl talk.

Angela had the feeling her friend needed her. The return was unexpected but happy.

Brennan said, "Ange I don't know what's going to happen tonight. I'm not sure what I want to happen tonight. I've waited for him to come home for six months and all I can think about was how that kiss felt."

Angela said, "As much as I want to tell you to just jump his bones, which sounds funny because since you are his bones it would mean jumping yourself, take it slow and see what happens."

Brennan said, "I would also like to tell him I love him and want to have everything I always said I didn't with him but what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

Angela almost laughed but decided not too and just said, "Sweetie that man has been in love with you for a very long time. Tell him, knock those socks off of him. I'd tell you to call me but I love talking to you but I really hope I don't hear from you for at least a day."

Brennan knew what she meant by the not hearing for a day and laughed and said, "Maybe it will be two days!"

They were able to wrap up the case that afternoon and Brennan asked Cam who immediately granted her the 10 days off saying they might as well wait for Booth to return to work so the next case could have them working together again.

Brennan hurried home after quickly texting Booth to let him know she was heading home but decided to wait to tell him the case was solved.

And more importantly she had the next 10 days off.

She made macaroni and cheese while waiting for him. He had texted her back to say he'd be there at 7.

She showered and changed into a short dress that matched her eyes. She put some soft music on the stereo and lit a few candles and waited for him.

Promptly at 7 he arrived at her apartment and looked good enough to eat in a casual pair of jeans and a sweater.

They smiled at each other both suddenly a little shy as he gave her a bouqet of daffodils he had brought for her.

She put the flowers in a vase and put the vase in the middle of the table she had set and said, "Booth sit down, dinner is ready. I timed it well it's just ready now."

She went into the kitchen and got the macaroni and cheese out and went into the dining area to find him sitting waiting for her.

They ate the delicious food not saying much just looking at each other their eyes feasting on what they had missed for 6 months. There was more said in the way they looked at each other than had been said in 5 years of their partnership.

After they finished, he walked over and said, "Dance with me, Bones, I think they're playing our song. Actually when I heard this song I thought it could have been written for us."

She had a CD of 80s love songs in her stereo and the song that was playing was Dionne Warwick and Johnny Mathis's "Friends In Love."

They danced together in the mdidle of the living room. The song really did fit them.

He even sang along to the last verse "You turn around, look my way, I can't say that it hasn't crossed my mind I've loved you all along."

At the end of the song he took her face in her hands and said, "I loveyou, Temperance Brennan."

She said, "I love you too, Seeley Booth. I have for the longest time."

He pulled her to him as close as two people could be and crashed his lips to hers in a mind numbing searing kiss.

She responded by wrapping her arms around him and deepening the kiss with her tongue.

Their tongues collided and played with each other until they pulled breathlessly apart.

She took his hand and said, "Booth I want you to show me tonight thhe difference betwween making love and crappy sex."

Booth said, "Your wish is my command, my darling."

He put his arms under her knees and lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom where he laid her down on the bed.

For a moment he just looked at her with reverence. She was so beautiful and she was his. He was the luckiest man on earth.

He got in beside her and together they crossed the line, broke the laws of physics, made love not crappy sex, gave into their biological urges evey term they had used to describe it.

She cried out his name several times as she had several orgasms as he did amazing things to herr with his tongue and his hands.

And she drove him wild with her tongue and hands as she touched him everywhere with both. She knew he had an amazing body she had seen him naked after all but it was even better and he defined the expression hung like a horse.

They fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms only to have her wake him up and then him wake her up for more.

At the end of their third time they fell asleep for the rest of the night, wrapped up in each other's arms.

The next morning she woke up first to find him sleeping soundly next to her even snoring a little bit.

She woke him up with a kiss and soon they were wrapped up in each other's arms making love for the fourth time.

After that he said. "You're going to kill me bones but what a way to go."

She laughed and got up and said, "I'll make breakfast."

She found her legs a little wobbly as she got up to walk to the kitchem. She wasn't used to that much activity especially in one night, and she had come more often than she had lost count. At least twice with every one of their lovemaking sessions. Boy was he good in bed,.

For his part hew as exhausted but in a good way. He could get tired like this all the time.

After they had breakfast they got into the shower together.

His hand went immediately between her legs to play with herr clit as she groaned and said, "Booth you are the one who is going to be the death of me."

He said, "Bones you come so easily" and he was having a grand time probing that as he brought her to her approximately 100th orgasm in the last 10 hours.

And he pushed himself into her and they made love amind the water and steam. They just cou;dn't get enough of each other.

After they left the shower she said, "I could get used to this for the rest of our lives. I love you so much. Even if it goes much longer I may not be able to walk. It made me think of an old joke but with you it might just apply. Why aren't penises 12 inches long?"

He said, "I don't know."

She said "Because then it would be a foot. You have to be close."

He said, "That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you making love and sharing a life. Marry me."

She said, "Really?"

He got down on one kee and took her hands in his and asked "Will you marry me?"

She crashed her lips onto his and said, "YES!" and they made love another time.

Afterwards he said, "Let's get married tonight. We've waited 5 years to be together. And then we can go honeymooning in Hawaii for a few days and then meet Parker at Disneyland in California for a few days on our way back."

She was surpsied but agreed to the plan.

They made a few calls and a few stops before picking up Parker and saying they had a surprise and needed to stop at the Jeffersonian.

They had asked everyone to meet them in her office and they were waiting for them.

Everyone noticed that Booth was wearing a very nice suit and Brennan was wearing a soft calf length white dress.

Brennan said, "We would like you to join us for dinner but first we're going to stop by Caroline Julian's home"

Caroline had become a judge recently.

Angela said, "That's great. We'all be happy to come. Is Caroline going to join us for dinner."

Booth held out Brennan's hand showing a sparking engagement ring they had picked out that afternoon and said, "No, she's going to join us forever. We're getting married. Hodgins will you be my best man?"

Hodgins clapped him on the back and said, "I wouldn't be anywhere else but at your side tonight."

Brennan turned to Angela and asked, "Will you be my maid of honor?"

Angela hugged her and said, "I would be my honor. I've waited 5 years to fulfill this honor and have known for a long time this day would come."

Brennan said, "My Dad is going to meet us over there along with Russ. Amy is with the girls visiting her family so she won't be here tonight."

Then she turned to Cam and said, "A little birdie told me you can sing. Do you mind providing the music?"

She hugged her and said, "It would be my pleasure. Tell me whatever you want as long as it's not the Barney song."

Booth snapped his fingers and said, "Darn it Cam. That's what I always wanted to be my wedding song."

It was a happy laughing group that piled into their cars and sped over to Caroline's place who was waiting for them.

Cam sang "From This Moment" by Shania Twain as Russ walked his beautiful daughter to meet the man of her dreams who was standing there with Hodgins and Parker by his side and Angela on the other side.

There was not a dry eye in the house as they said the timeless vows to each other that had been said billions of times in hundreds of languages by young and old, rich and poor. In all nationalities, in all races all the world over.

Finally Caroline said, "By the power vested in me by the Commonwealth of Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!"

They kissed as everyone cheered and then surrounded to hug and congrafulate them.

Hodgins had made a few calls and soon a wedding cake and food was there and they had a wonderful impromptu wedding reception that only the heir to the Cantilver fortune could put together that quickly.

Brennan had brought some flowers for her bouqet and threw it and Angela caught it meaning she would be the next to be married.

Soon they were off to Hawaii for 5 days and then were joined by Parker in Disneyland who was brought out there by Angela and Hodgins as a favor to Booth and Rebecca.

Rebecca was happy for them but really did not relish the idea of being any part of their honeymoon. She was most happy that Booth had married someone who loved their son so much.

3 months later the bouqet prediction came true as Angela and Hodgins were married.

Parker had started saying he wanted a little brother or sister and on the morning of their first wedding anniversary, Selia Christine Booth was born to a very excited extended family.

And they all lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
